Truth?
by Zed the Original N
Summary: I like calling my poetry personal opinion poems. This is a personal opinion. Henceforth, review to your heart's content.


Now what is truth? 

Let us take a look

As to why people believe in God

And call Him the truth

Truth in dictionary terms

Means to conform to fact or actuality;

A statement proven to be or accepted as true;

Trut means sincerity and integrity;

Fidelity to an original or standard.

It also means reality

Where it is often considered to be supreme reality

In which a person has the ultimate meaning of existence

The ultimate knowledge of life and value

So now what is truth?

Truth for a Christian believer

Is looking not only into the Bible

But the world around them

Looking at the faces of people that love them

Looking around at the nature that encompasses their external selves

Truth is found in the LORD who created us

Who created others

Who created nature

Yet when people say that we use 10 of our minds

Then what of the other 90

What if the people, places, emotions we sense

Are actually never there

Then how can it be explained that you are there?

If it is all about your mind and heart

That it is all about preception

Why can't it be accepted that Christians believe in Jesus Christ's teachings and ways.

That we're led by the Holy Spirit.

How can it be that if right now I'm sitting here

With a computer screen

If the reality is it's not really there

And I'm actually nothing at all?

Man was, is and never will be nothing

We are not small

We are not large

In the capacity and capability of our minds

It is the suffering and pain of decisions

The freedom to choose the paths individuals take

That is the truth.

That is the honesty of GOD

Where suffering and pain came because of the devil

Where it flooded our lives because of our mistakes

That we are still good to God

Because we are fully loved

Truth is found in knowing, living, accepting love

When the world shoves us about

And there seems absolutely no place to go

What can ease the pain and soothe the sick?

What can help the lost and feed the diseased?

LOVE.

Truth is God is all about love

He is all about discovery and fulfillment

He is about happiness and destiny

He is about knowing and wisdom

He is about understanding and empathy

He is about defending the weak and the mighty

He is about strengthening the burdened and the fallen

He is about giving to the world everything good

He is about the good

He is about destroying the immoral and unjust

He is about remembering the warm summer days

He is about living in the past

He is about living in the present

He is about living in the future

He is about living in time

He is about living in no time

He is about trust

So that we may continue to survive

Christians in God they believe

He is not about helping us in the ways we WANT

He is not about smothering us with pain

He is not about destruction for destroying's sake

So what if our beliefs in God is wrong?

For me, I will continue to still believe

That there is still someone out there loving me.

The truth then is hard to comprehend

It is the most simple yet complex thing one can hold

It is both subjective and objective

It is both literal and figurative

It is both there but not there

Why then are people rebel against conformity

Why do they rebel against "being the same"

When really people are still similar in more ways than one

Where people all want acceptance for themselves and acts

Not to be outcast and alone

For those who say they do not care

That they wouldn't mind living isolated

They are still people like me are longing for answers

To the world's greatest questions

That can only be answered in the eternal slumber

That is why truth to a Christian

Is God above

For he is all the things that truth is supposed to be

He has the answers to all of life's nuances

He has the answers to each and every detail

But how can a human know these things

When they are not God

For though we were created in his IMAGE

It is this image that is really a mirror reflection of the actual deal

How can someone who doesn't believe

Keep asking the same questions as to why

Why do you believe in some sentient thing

God isn't a thing

Things you can hold in your hands or throw away

God is a being

Like all creatures and people

But he is also more than a being

He is more than the universe

He is more than what humanity can comprehend

How can a person who has their own values and principles

Who do give to charity

Who do aid the homeless

Who do do good

Yet are angered and upset

When people who have a belief in something

That they can't really understand

Question and question looking for answers

That HUMANS can not comprehend

How can God be proven?

He can't

Belief is something you need

In order to understand why Christians praise and worship the LORD above

Faith in the truth of the LORD and His ways

It's a belief

And it's a joy to share

With others the joy that occurs in believing God

So that the truth about God can be revealed

That someone died long before we were alive

From our sins that we may be cleansed

That we may be freed

That we may be healed

How can you say that God can not care?

When you yourself do not care about God?

That is the truth

Why people believe in God

And why others do not

For the believers care for God

And love Him to a fault

Others do not believe in God

For they haven't taken the time to care for Him

Or try to love Him

As much as He has for us

* * *

**Author's Note**: I like hearing what other people has to say.


End file.
